


Hero

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, M/M, Manhattan, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, adrian - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, gen - Freeform, manhattan/laurie, nite owl - Freeform, rorschach - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally going to be a Rorschach video, but the lyrics ended up sort of following the story of Watchmen and that’s what came out. It’s for msavi, my fellow infidel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Pairing:** A little bit of Dan/Laurie, Laurie/Jon, and Dan/Rorschach  
 **File Size:** 33 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Hero"  
 **Artist:** Nickelback  
 **Summary:** This was originally going to be a Rorschach video, but the lyrics ended up sort of following the story of Watchmen and that’s what came out. It’s for , my fellow infidel.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Hero](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Hero.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Hero on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa3Q9uXBoCQ) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/04/03/hero-watchmen/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Hero.wmv)


End file.
